Catatan Biru Mahasiswa Idiot
by nawaki0209
Summary: buku yang menceritakan tentang kisah cinta seorang pelajar bodoh yg di rangkai dengan komedi zaman sekarang...  gara2 perkataan yudhit td gw mikir bgt knp gw bisa mencet2 kyk gini n timingx pas bgt di waktu gw lagi ngalamin sakit hati karna di putusi
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**hay girl...i'm crazy**

zzz...

gw ngantuk sebenar nyo klo disuruh ngingat crita masa SMA gw...

n skrg gw mesti critain kisah lucu yg real dalam kehidupan gw di waktu masa SMA

hhhmmmmm...gmn ya...

ya udah ni awal mula gw duduk di bangku SMA klas Xa

n di waktu tu gw masih CUPU bgt...  
>dgn ciri2..<br>1. pake kaca mata bulat harry potter  
>2. rambut belah pantat...wkwkwkw<br>3. calana masih di atas pinggang..  
>4. IQ jongkok<br>5. IDIOT

nah...kisah nya berawal di waktu jam olahraga kelas gw yang berbarengan dgan kelas XII ipa 1..  
>disana ada cwe yg namax maria n teman2 nya...klo gw gag salah namax vany,n geby...<p>

gw waktu tu main basket barengan teman baru gw yang namax Al hadi...  
>kami cma nge shot2 bola aja sich awalx...<p>

n tau tau maria dan kawan2 nya muncul kehadapan gw n Al hadi...  
>n berkata<br>maria :.. boleh ikutan main gag...  
>Al hadi...: boleh kq k'..<br>gw :...(gondok kayak sapi glonggongan hanya bisa diam.)  
>maria :...kamu yg pake kaca mata..kq main nya pake kaca mata<br>gw :...gag biasa ngeliat k klo gag pake kaca mata  
>maria :..tp ntr kan kaca mata nya pecah<br>gw...: ga apa kq k'  
>maria :...ih kamu manis ya..  
>gw..: (gondok 1000 kali)gw jadi gag betah main dach...<p>

nah...abis ngobrol gt...  
>gw bareng al hadi mulai pertandingan ngelawan maria n vany...yg hasilx gw kalah mutlak...<p>

nah...abis jam pelajaran olahraga gw masuk kelas tuk ganti baju...(pergi ketoilet dulu atuh akang iar gag keliatan ma cwe...n yg pergi smua cwo ya)

hahah...nah abis tun jam istirahat...

nah maria muncul lagi di hadapan gw...

nth itu di sengaja ato kagak...gw malah gag tau mo ngapain...ampe gw jalan aja gag jlas n al hasil gw malah kepentok ma pintu kelas...wadoh skit bgt dach...

maria adalah salah satu cwe populer di SMA gw...karna dy adalah sorang drummer dari sebuah band SMA gw...

nah...gw gag tw mo ngapain dach klo dach berhadapan ma dy...

dy malah ngajak ngobrol gw...  
>n dalam hati gw sempet ngomong...(buset dach...gw kebelet pipis nich...gw jadi malu tuk berhadapan ma ni cwe)<p>

hahah...akhirx jam plajaran di mulai n maria pun masuk kekelas nya...gw bersyukur bgt tu cwe lari dari hadapan gw...karna gw hampir mati pipis gara2 ngeliat dy yg ada di hadapan gw td...

huzt...

jam demi jam trus berjalan...di stiap guru yg m asuk kekelas gw..gag gw perhatiin gw hanya ngebayangin kecantikan n kebaikan cwe bernama maria......gw ngantuk,...

dan hasil dari lamunan gw itu adalah gw di pentok ma guru gw pake penghapus papan yg gag tepat sasaran..n malah nyungsep ke al hadi...hehe,,,maaf ya gw kagak kna

bel pulang skolah pun berdetak...emg jantunng yg berdetak...jantung gw pun mo cpot pas bel berbunyi...

n gw perlahan lahn mulai melangkah keluar kelas n berharap gw biasa terbang bagai kan kertas yg tlah di nodai olehh pena yang tak bertuan(alay mode on)

pas pulang gw ketemu lagi tu ma maria...

eh dy malah ngajak pulang bareng...

yg alangkah begox gw,,,

arah rumah gw ke utara n dy ke timur...gw mesti ngantarin dy dulu kerumah nya baru gw mesti berputar 180 drajat tuk pulang kerumah...monyet pipis kirikanan eek sembarangan pretpret...gw mo modar...

waktu tu gw blum boleh bawa motor karana gw blum dapet izin dari bokap...

yah terpaksa dech nganterin dy pake kaki kecil n kyk monyet ini sejauh 5 Km nyet...

akhirx kaki gw gempor dach...gila capek bgt dach ni kaki...

n gw mesti pulang lgi dgan kaki menuju kerumah gw sejauh 10 km lgi...di waktu itu gw kagak bawa duit...yah terpaksa jalan kaki dach...

izzzzzzzzzz...capek bgt...n mo mati gw rasax...

n seterus nya kegiatan sallu begitu setiap jam olahraga,jam istirahat,n setiap pulang skolah...

n hingga 3 bualn slanjutx gw mulai bermain musik n menjadi gitaris di salah satu band SMA gw yg klo gag salah namax MAGNA...ya udah gw main aja...

n gw gag tw waktu itu bkal saingan ma maria dalam festival musik...ngeri ui...atut gw...dy kan darummer terbaik di masa itu...

sedangkan gw,,,,gitaris baru yg masih bau eek babon...

n gw langsung ngundurin dri jadi gitaris band gw...

dan setelah festival itu...

gw langsung kerumah maria n ngucapin slamat atas penampilan nya...

n rencanax gw pgen nembak...to gw gag brani...masa gw mesti jadi brondong...  
>n setelah itu...gw gag pernah ketemu maria lagi hingga gw kelas XI SMA di smester 2<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hay Girl...I'M CRAZY season 2

Apa yg orang bilang ternyata benar ya..."terkadang cinta tu datang gag pandang waktu sama sekali". klo gw bisa ngasih konsep kata kata dikit tentang cinta yang di ungkapin masalah waktu itu "cinta tu yah...masa iya sich datang ke tempat orang2 gag pandang waktu,...klo gw lagi PUP masa dy jga mo datang ma gw...gag pake ketok pintu lagi...gw kan malu... hayo syapa yang mau klo lagi PUP diliatin ma cinta anak nya kuya.."

nah begitu jga yang gw rasain terkadang cinta datang gag tepat waktu yah...nah ini masih sama kisah nya tentang maria yg ada di cria hay girl...i'm crazy...  
>nich bertepatan pas kelas XI pertengahan semester 2 shabat gw mizan yang lagi sibuk2 nya nge band...waktu itu gag sengaja main di studio band nya si maria,,dan mereka berdua ngobrol gt...gw gag tw pasti apa yg meraka obrolin waktu itu...di karnakan waktu itu gw gag ikut maen...<p>

dan setelah mizan dan bandx selesai bermain band,,,..mizan langsung menuju kerumah gw dan mengatakan klo maria mencari gw dan bertanya tentang keberadaan gw(gw berpikir emg gw ngilang di tengah lautan apa pake nny keberadaan gw..

yang jlas diwaktu itu...gw gag ngrasain apa2 setelah mizan ngomong gt,,,,maklum lah diwaktu tu gw cma ngerasain satu hal...gw mo PUP nich...udah di ujung kali...

nah...gw sich mikir knp dy nyari gw...emg gw ada di dalam DPO poisi apa...gw kan kayak monyet gag bernyawa gini gag mungkin terdaftar disana kecuali gw yg monyet ini memperkosa pisang yang belum masak...

n bebrapa kemudian ada segrombolan ank monyet ngaja gw nga band,...mreka bukan monyet benaran...mreka hanya segerombolan kingkong huta,,,yaitu IYAN,Supri,fadlan..mereka ngajak gw ngeband di t4 studio maria gt...

gw langsung gemeteran n gag bisa berdiri dikarnakan gw gugup...di tamabh lagi gw udah beda dari waktu dy knal ma gw...

ciri2 gw waktu petemuan season ke 2  
>1. rambut belah tepi<br>2. tinggi 169 cm  
>3. hobi bgt make jaket hitam(gw penghuni kuburan0<br>4. gag make kaca mata lgi  
>5. masih tetap idiot<p>

n diwaktu gw nyampe dirumah dy tepatx di studio...gw gag ketemu dy...gw hanya ketemu sama nyokapx...  
>yah...nyokapnya yg awal nya kagak knala ma gw langsung nyiapain barang2 tuk gw latihan band..<p>

yah gw maen aja asik22 dalam studio tu...

en tau tau stik drum patah waktu fadlan maen...n gw kaget bgt dach...kq bisa patah...ni anak mukul drum apa mukul orang sich ampe patah gt...

ya udah gw langsung aja manggil yg pnya studio...

n yg buat gw tambah kaget yg nyahut malah maria...

dy malah ngomong gini...ehhhhh ryan kq maen disini...gw hanya mangap gag tau mo ngejawab apa...

n fadlan lgsung bilang..k stik nya patah...n dy langsung ngambil stik baru tuk gw mainin breng teman gw...

stelah kejadian itu...waktu gw sering kesita bersama dy...gw malah sering maen kesan walau gw kagak nge band...

n disana gw ngerasa nyaman bgt lah...  
>gw ngrasa gw dapet perhatian dari cwe yg dulu pernah bkin jantung gw mondar mandir kayak angkot yg lagi nyari penumpang...jantung gw lama2 bisa buat gw kaya mendadak nich..<p>

n diwaktu pertemuan pertama n ke 14 slama 2 minggu...gw baru bisa bilang mady...klo gw kayak monyet...wkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...gw bukan monyet...gw babon...pa bedanya sich babon ma monyet..

gw malah bilang klo gw suka ma yha (notif...gw gag tw apa yg namx sayang ato suka waktu klas XI SMA itu...yg gw tw kedua nya sama)n dy malah bilang...ria gag suka ma org yg ngomong suka ma yha...  
>yg yha suka org yang ngomong sayang...<p>

gw karna takut langsung cabut tanpa membalas jawaban dari maria td...

n nyampe rumah...maria langsung ngeSMS...kq cma bentar sich main disini yan...  
>gw negbals balik..sebentar apaan dari jam 1 ampe jam 6 sore bntar yak?<p>

dan setlah itu...kehidupan gw slalu berbunga...  
>n ada satu boneka yg mirip sandal gitu...<p>

disana gw ma maria menggenggam tangan erat2 tanpa ada yang bisa ngeliat walaupun orang bisa lalu lalang di hadapa gw berdua..

bayangin aja...ketutup bonekax sich...n tanagan gw waktu di genggam oleh maria tu kringetan bgt...n dy malah ngejelasin...kq tangan yan basah...gw ngejawab dakam hatii(ni pertama kali tangan gw di genggam ma cwe n lama bgt...)lo bisa bayangi dach...seberapa cupu nya gw...genggaman tangan aja gw baru bisa pas kelas XI..

kegiatan itu trus gw lakuin slama gw main disana..dan kadar gw main bnad n ilmu maen gitar gw pun bertambah...plus gw di ajarin main drumm oleh maria...asik bgt lah..bisa blajar bareng ma maria n cma berdua didalam studio..

udah hampir 3 bulan gw main kesana...

dan akhirx...ada seorang cwo yang datang kerumah maria...yg gw baru tw klo itu pacar nya...

gw sakit hati bgt...gw hancur bgt malah bisa dibilang lebih parah hancur gw dri pada hancurx kaca...

gw lalu dipungut oleh kucing..n di jilatin...woi kucing...kurang ajar amat luwh...mungutin n ngejilatin gw...klo lo eekin gag papa setan...

stelah kejadian tu...

gw kagak pernah lagi main kesana dan gw kagak pernah lagi ketemu ma dy...

dan maria slama seminggu trus SMS gw dan tak ada jwaban dari gw


	3. Chapter 3

IDIOT PERMANEN

Sabtu/13 november 2010 -08.47..  
>crita dibuat..<p>

kejadian bermula 07.45

hahaha...  
>gw gag nyangka dach...klo ke IDIOTAN gw ini udah jadi permanen sejak gw jdi IDIOT bareng2 sahabat gw...<p>

masa iya sich ni hri gw bsa nge lakuin kesalahan yg sangat fatal dalam hidup gw...

seharusx gw gag ngelakuin hal itu...

tp knp bsa gw lakuin...(ya iya lah...gw kan idiot)

ni hari tepatx pukul 7.45 AM...gw pergi mandi pagi tuk siap2 pergi ke kampus...

nah...di karnakan pasta gigi gw habis...yah...gw bli yg baru di sebuah kandang monyet...(nah loh...emg monyet jw pasta gigi)

haha...gw gag tw dach mo ngomong apa...  
>sebenarx ni udah kegagalan dalam kenerja otak gw...<p>

di waktu gw mo mandi...

gw mo gosok gigi dulu...

luwh tw kagak...

yng gw jadiin pasta gigi tu bukan nya pasta gigi yg gw bli tadi...tp malahan sabun pembersih muka...

gw baru nydar setelah gw hampir selesai gosok gigi...  
>nth apa yg gw pikirin disaat itu...di bilng nglamun...kagak...di bilang autis...kagak...di bilang lgi boker...iya...(ya iyalah...gw kan idiot)<p>

nah yang parah nya lagi...

pasta gigi yang gw bli td malah ketukar fungsinya ama...tu pembersih wajah...

bnr2 gila dach...serba terbalik hidup gw saat nich

pas gw mo sampoan...malah sabun detol yg gw jadiin sampo,,...pas mo sabunan...malah sampo penten gw jdiin sabun...

bnr2 stres hidup gw pada hari nich...

gw gag mo ke IDIOTAN gw ini jadi permanen kyk gni...

udah jlek kyk babon...malah punya ke IDIOTAN yg luar biasa parah nya...

**...******

**IDIOT GW UDAH ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**sekantong eek untuk shabat ku..eek syapa kah itu?**

kisah ini dperankan oleh 5 org  
>1. arif novendra ( kata tmn2 gw cich anak yang paling gmn gt but dy shbt baek gw)<br>(ikan paus biru...haha...shbt gw yg paling gokil)  
>(ank kcil but...ni ank tmn gw.)<br>antika (pcr gw)  
>5. ryan jeckta ( gw sndiri)<p>

crita ini di mulai ketika 5 shabat pergi kedalam laut untuk membunuh paus yang bernama tia...hahaha...g kq

crita yg sbnrx wktu itu arif mengajak gw n 3 teman gw tuk pergi memperbaiki HP nya yang rusak karna kecebur kdalam air laut... tu hp mahal loch...bayangkan aja E71 untuk ukuran ank kos...waduh gila abis...klo gw mo bli tu hp harus ngegadein clana dalemx si Udin dulu baru dpet tu hp...hahahaha  
>kembali kecerita<p>

sepulang dari kampus qt berlima pergi ke NOKIA CENTER tuk perbaiki HPx si arif...  
>arif : Jom!(itu panggilan si arif buat gw) jdi g pergi perbaiki HP arif?<br>ryan: jadi Jip(tu nama mobil arif..emg gw ngomong ma mobil...tu nama arif dodol...)  
>selanjutx qt berlima pergi ke NOKIA center dach...<p>

beberapa saat kemudian...datang lah sesosok makhluk gaib menghantui...terkejut arif langsung memakan tu mahkluk...eh salah tu arif lagi makan nasi goreng...  
>setelah qt sampe dt4 tersebut..n setelah arif berdialog ama mas2 bencong yang ada didalam NOKIA center tersebut...<br>winda mengajak qt2 tuk pergi ketaplau(tepi laut=tapi lauik)  
>dsana niatx cich main2 doang...<br>hehehe...

gw seorang cwo lemot di aniaya oleh 2 makhluk yang muncul dari dalam laut...ni crita telalu ngeagopsi crita mistis kayakx...  
>sesampaix gw n teman di taplau...<p>

gw,,nia ngelakuin kegiatan yang seharusx g dilakuin ya itu,...nermain jelangkung..."gila ngeri abis gan" foto2 mksudx mah...  
>kami bertiga difoto ma nia... bnr jg kata org dulu...klo foto bertiga emg g boleh...katax bkal ketimpa sial...<p>

eh ternyata... setelah qt bertiga foto untuk jepretan yang ketiga alangkah sialx...arif n nando...di hinggapi oleh eek yang diinjak oleh arif yang tebungkus rapi didalam sekantong plastik berwarna hitam...  
>ih...bauk bgt tu eek...org mna cich yang buang eek sembarangan gt...anjrit ya...<p>

clana arif yang berwarna gelap jlas bgt ternodai oleh kotoran tersebut...iiiii...nempel dsemua clanax loch...  
>alngkah jijikx temn2 yang lain termasuk gw...<br>nando yang pertama kali ngeliat klo kotoran tersebut nempel dclana arif... lari kepojok pantai  
>eh taux dy jg terkena eek...tp cma diclana aja...<p>

aduh arif...eek nempel dclana tu bauk bgt loch...ampun dach...gila abis...bauk...

arif pun langsung mandi di laut...karna dy telah di nodai oleh nando...salah salah...di nodai oleh eek...hehehehe

eek sapa kah yang nempel itu...?hingga sekarang polisi eek masih menyelidiki siapa yang pnya eek tersebut


	5. Chapter 5

**because I love saggy pants**

Tahun 2011 adalah tahun di mana gw Ryan jeckta friza penulis clengek-an menginjak usia 20 tahun..udah tua untuk di bilang muda...n masih muda jika di bilang tua...  
>ini adalaah masa peralihan gw jadi seorang pria remaja idiot menjadi pria dewasa yang lebih idiotato normal...semua itu gw yang harus nentuin..ya iyalah gw yang mesti nentuin...emgx si fadlan yang maen drum aja masih minta ajarin ma monyet...yang biasax aja maen drum stikx aja ampe patah brapa kali...<br>pis nyet...

sebenarx gw gag tw mo ngomong apa lagi..tp intix...tepatx tanggal 10 bulan april 2011...gw ngerasa mo mati karna berat badan gw(yang jles kagak bakalan nambah..)turut drastis karna beratnya sakit hati yg gw alami...  
>bayangin aja berat badan gw normal aja 45 kg...di tambah berat sakit hati yg gw alami dari beberapa bulantahun yang lalu muncul sekitar 1,5 ons...gila gag tuch...maaf salah.. 1,5 ton...(oke gw ngarang supaya keliatan dramatis kisah cinta monyetx...ini benran cinta monyet..bukan cintax orang*manusia* :P)yang akibatx ngebuat gw ampe PUP mencet2...

ntah apa gerangan buat gw kyk gt...gw coba tanya ma teman baek gw yudhit melalui wabcam YM...  
>gw : yud...gw mencet2 nich...kagak berhenti2!<br>yudhit : lu salah makan kali kus(kus adalah singkatan kakus..itu adalah panggilan teman2 gw yang bersal dari Yukki mantan gw)  
>gw : salah makan apaan yud?(tampang heran)<br>yudhit : iyah...luwh tu salah makan gt lah...kayak makan nasi basi ato nasi kucing(tampang srius n meyakinkan)  
>gw : KANCUT luwh...lu kira gw apaan makan makanan kyk gt(mo nangis)<br>yudhit : gw oof dulu nich...istri gw manggil tuk ke MALL  
>gw : yud..tega nian kw tinggalkan diriku disini tanpa yang temani...!(meratapi nasib)<br>yudhit : Najis luwh!luwh kira gw homo!

Hening!

gara2 perkataan yudhit td...gw mikir bgt knp gw bisa mencet2 kyk gini...n timingx pas bgt di waktu gw lagi ngalamin sakit hati karna di putusin sama monyet...(maaf wanita yg gw sebut monyet...dengan sendirix saya jga menyebut diri saya monyet)...

semakin gw mikir semakin gw bolak balik toilet...  
>udah penuh tu kakus gar2 gw...kalo sempet kakusx bisa ngomong..dy pasti bakal ngomong gini...<br>woi boss...kira2 dong kalo mo nyimpan harta karun...  
>gw palingan bisa mangap doang...<p>

bolak balik gw ketoilet...sampe akhirx ada cwe yang SMS gw n bilang kalo dy naksir gw...  
>gw malah koma 3 bulan...<br>setelah gw sadar kalo cwe itu sms kyk gt...  
>gw malah kagak bisa ngendaliin perut gw yang saking gencar nya ngajak tuk joget dangdut...gw malah loncat2 kesakitan nahan nich perut<br>alhasil spupu gw datang "kamu knp" kata spupu.."sakit pperut cing" kata gw...

nah tanpa gw tau...spupu lansung ngambil obat...n ngasih ke gw...setelah brapa saat..yang ada gw malah puyeng n gag sadarkan diri tuk beberapa saat...n pas gw sadar...  
>GILA!gw di kasih obat penenang...emg gila lagi stres karna CINTA apa di kasih obat penenang sgala...<br>setelah minum tu obat...perut gw udah mendingan...  
>untung aja pas gw gag sadarkan diri tadi gw gag mencet di clana...<br>kalo sempat mencet di clana lengkap sudah penderitaan gw sebagai pria idiot...

setelah prut gw mendingan...gw coba berpikr tenag knp perut gw kayak gt...gw trus berpikir keras slama 2 jam...(benaran gw mikirin knp perut gw kayak gt selama 2 jam...tu akibat kelolaan gw)...yang gw temuin adalah beberapa kesimpulan ya itu..  
>1. gw stres mikirin sakit hati n ngelamun sambil minum obat pencuci perut<br>2. saat gw mo minum obat gw salah ambil obat yg ternyata obat pencuci perut akibat gw ngelamun gar2 stres sakit hati  
>3. gw makan nasi basi...<p>

n yang ternyata gw malah dapet jawabanx cuma terletak pada num 2...(prasaan num 1 n 2 sama ja laH)  
>ya itu lah intix...<br>gara2 cinta berat badan gw nurut abis


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinta terlarang Game online...huft..**

nah loh...kq judulx cinta terlarang...  
>ya udah lah...lanjutkan..<p>

gni critax gan..

pada awal tahun 2009 gw sorang ank SMA yang du2k dkls XII n lagi gila2x ma yang namax internet...nah dsaat gw gilax ma internet  
>lo pada taw kan apa yang ada di warnet itu..."yang ada operato,bilik2 net,user."ya iya lah itu aja isix...nmax jg warnet...<br>bkanitu mksd gw...mksdx isi ddlm komptr tu apa aja..."game online dll"  
>nah pada saat itu ddaerah gw lagi sibuk bgt main game online PW...hahaha<br>posisii wenak...  
>game PW,adalah game yang terfavorit ddaerah gw...maklum lah cma itu aja gamex dwktu tu...<br>nah gw s4 ngajak teman gw tuk main tu game...hehehe  
>iseng2...gw bkin ID yang namax -_- hahaha...tman gw jg g tw ID gw apaan...<br>smakin iseng gw buat character cwe dal;am game tersebut...  
>namx pun -_- ...<p>

gw mulai masuk dalam permainan game tuch...  
>pertualangan pun dimulai...<br>eng ing...  
>di sbuah kota yang nmax kota pedang legenda...cieh...tu nama kota dalam game ya...<p>

gw mulai braksi di luar kota...dsna bnyak bgt loh mamonx...huft...cpek bgt...

nah dsana mulai kesibukan gw dgan pw..  
>digame ini jga ada arena chatx...<br>nah pada saat itu...muncul sseorang yang bernama -_x  
>dy mencoba membantu charackter gw yang dalam kesusahan melawan mamon yang levelx dats lvel caracter gw...<br>dgan gagah dy membasmi tu mamon...gw pun terkesima melihat sesosok cwo keren yang membantu gw...hhuuuuuhhh terharu bgt dach...  
>selang bebrapa szaat tu orang nge add gw jd temanx dgame tersebut...<br>nah ni dia

lo pada tw g...cracter yang nolongin gw itu adalah cracter pnya teman gw...gila...gw jijik bgt...

gni ajalah...  
>slama satu bulan gw sibuk main dgn tu game bersama teman gw<p>

pas qt berdua online dy pasti ngese hay gw  
>huft sebel bgt gw dgituin ma cwo yang mirip lele gt...but dy ganteng jg kq... <strong>"oh...TIDAK...MARTABAK GW BISA JATUH HARGAX KLO KYK GNI...TIDAK!"<strong>  
>hasil dari chat gw slama satu bulan tersebut adalah gw malah dajak kencan ma tu cwo geblek...<strong>"JANGAN AJAK GW...NTR GW SAMBIT LO PAKE TOKAI...(BISIK HATI Q)"<strong>  
>NAH...bayangkan apa yang gw jawab setelah dy mengajak gw kencan...<p>

dgan niat iseng gw trima tu ajakan...nah malahan dy pgen jmput gw drumah...  
>gw jawab iya aja ...<p>

n gw sebutin dmn dy harus jmput gw...  
><strong>"JEMP[UT AJA AKU DI DEKAT BUKIT SENTIONG YA SAY"<strong>  
>arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...jijia bgt gw...<p>

tu cwo malah girang...

dy langsung loncat2 kyk babon dalam nyata dan alam maya...  
>hahahahhahaha<p>

bsk malamx dy mnta gw nemanin dy tuk jmput tu cwe...  
>yah gw blg aja iya...tkutx ntr dy malah ngesot lari2 gara ada kuburan cina dt4 itu...hehehe<p>

nah...hp gw tinggalin drmh...  
>pas sampe dsna...gw ma dy malah mkan jagung bkar sambil ngguin tu cwe..."YA JLAS G DATENG LKAH TU CWE...TOH YANG JADI CWEX GW" gw mah nyengir aja cz gw dapat traktiran dari tu lele jumbo...<br>ampe jam 3.00 AM gw ma dy ngguin tu cwe...tiba2 muncul sesosok cwe putih mirip babon dari diri gw..."GW BUKAN BABON N JG BKAN CWE"

Dasar cwo edan...plg yuk

nah keesokan harinya...gw main game lagi ma dy...

dy malah nny...  
>dy :kq kamu g datang cich<br>gw :...semalam aku ketiduran say...maaf ya...  
>dy : g papa kq...ntr aq jmput plg skul ya..<br>gw : bleh..  
>dy : aq tunggu dparkiran ya<br>gw : iya..

nah..plg skul byangin aja...plg nya jam 1.45 pm...  
>dy nggu gw ampe jam 5.30 pm...<p>

gila nich cwo...naksir abis ma gw..." GW G MO JADI MAHO...!"

bayangin aja...pas gw nyampe drmh...udah 20 pgilan tak terjawab...30 SMS dari dy...  
>dasar cwo do2l<p>

bsk gw kerjain habis2an dy

"AYO KITA BUNUH DY"  
>"GW G SESADIS ITU GOBLOK"<p>

bsk nya gw tnyai ma dy...  
>gw :lo ngapain dskul ampe jam sgtuan...<br>dy : nggu cwe gw  
>gw : sapa namax?<br>dy : -  
>gw : yakin<br>dy : iay...  
>yaudah...<p>

pas plg skul ada 7 org shabat gw yang lagi du2kaja dkls gra2 ada jadwal piket termasuk gw ma cwo lele  
>nah lo tw kan gw ngapain...<br>"PUP YA" ya g lah...gw ngupil" oalah...

gw bacain sms tu cwo lele yang ada dhp gw

SMS  
>...lgi dmn nich...<br>2. say... aku kgen bgt ma kamu nich...  
>3. udah maem say...<br>4. say kq aku jmput td g dteng?  
>bla2...<br>akhirx dy tw sapa tu cwe...ternyata adalah babon yang pnya upil segede kutil...nah loh kq gt...  
>pokokxdy malu bgt lah...<br>tman2 gw malah pada ngakak abis gw bacain tu CMS...

dy malah senym g jls..."EMG LO KNP GILA"

pkokx tu lah crita tmn gw yang naksir ma kepribadian gw yang lain  
>hahaha SALAM KNL RIANTI...hahahjaha<br>nama gw RYAN...bkan RIANTI...


	7. Chapter 7

**jgan di baca**

gw adalah seorang mahasiswa yang baru masuk kuliah dkarenakan sakit...maklum lah...masih lemot n g sanggup pisah ma ortu...hehehe...  
>klo gw ingat2..pada tanggal 16 november 2009 tepatx pada hari senen..<p>

sebenarx cich gw masukx pas pas hari kamis...sebelum tu tanggal 16.

gw langsung aja dach critax...  
>ni permulaan anehx gan...hehehe...klo g lucu di lucuin aja ya..<p>

pada tnggal 16 tersebut tepatx pada pukul 3.30 ank2 kelas gw yang biasa disebut ank kelas A3(nama itu permanen dari kampus loch...) ingin pergi ke studio poto...ntah apa yg mereka pikirin ampe pgen putu2...slidik demi slidik...ternyata tu poto untuk bkin kalender yang dibuat ama ank HIMA ( himpunan mahasiswa akuntansi )...bayangkan aja bkin kalenderx aja cma pake kertas HPS doang...gw jg bisa klo bkin kyk gt mah...hehehe...bribet bgt tuk nyampe ke inti cerita,,.,.,.,.

nah ni gan...  
>jamx lewat dikit dari yang diatas...gw ketemu ama 9 cwe2 narsiz abis dach...gila...kerjaanx dri plg kuliah ampe plg kerumah foto2 aja...g hang tu Hp...mending pada cakep...wkwkwkw...tp ada cich yang ckep...wkwkwkwk,,,,,,,,beberapa saat kemudian gw ketemu ama 2 org dri ank2 cwe yang narsiz abis...klo gw inget2 initial W n W...<br>nah gw semper buram ngeliat 2 ank tu...  
>gw kirain mata gw yang kabur...eh twx tu ank kembr...<br>cerita lanjut cerita  
>gw n ank kelas gw nyampe dech dalm studio foto yng katax angker...hahaha...g kq gan...cma bauk aja kq...wkwkwkwkwk<br>didalam studio tersebut bnyak yang berubah jd mutan lo ...setelah nyium bau tu ruangan...ada yang jdi batman,,ada yang jd wonder woman...ada jg yang jd upil."tu org apa eek idung gw ya"  
>dsana gw jg dapet teman yang intialx F...usut demi usut...ternyata dy keturunan moyangx hanoman...wkwkwkw...bercanda kq...kata tmn2 gw dy keturunan korea yang dsamber petir ampe 1000 kali gan...makax kulitx gosong...<br>nah setelah dri tu studio foto...gw sebagai ank lemot plg duluan karna gw takut upil gw brubah jd hanoman klo ngobrol lama2 ma tu keturunan korea gosong...hehehe'

hehehehe...nich gan mo masuk bgian ROMANTIS NYA...  
>pada suatu malam..ada ank babon mo main pentak umpen...eh salah tu mah cerita babon tuk teman gw yang nmax irham...hehehe<p>

mlam harix stelah plg dri stufio poto...gw yang ank lemot tdr2an sambil meratapi nasib...karna ga laku2 sbg cwo...hahaha JODI kali...  
>kget bnran kget ada cwe yang ngeSMS gw...awalx gw g tw i2 cpa...tenyata tu ank babon utan...g kq ank org lah...tp dy yg gw blg td...yg kerjaanx poto2 mulu gan<p>

Sms dmi SMS masuk kHP gw n Hp dy...klo g salah SMS itu dmulai dari jam 19.30 ampe 00.30...  
>aha...kat2 terakhir dy buat gw klo g salah " yan jgan bo2k kemalaman ya,,jaga kesehatan,tdrx pake climut,,,,dah,,,,calammualaikum" byangkan gan...kat2x di atas"jgan bo2k kemalaman ya" emgx dy tdr jam brapa klo jam 00.30 blum kemalaman...,,<br>yah gw ketawa cenge2san aja abis dgrin itu...in gw jg ngejawab..."W jg ya..."

bsokx pada tggal 17 nov...  
>ank korea tu kesurupan gan...smuax pada lari kecuali satu ank ikan paus itam betina...malah ngencingi tu ank korea...wkwkwkw...g kq...<br>ank korea malah ngecomlangin gw tu cwe narzis...

SMS dmi sms tu ank korea kirim ama tu cwe...  
>gw g tw pa yg dy Cmemes...<br>ampe tu cwe brubah cikapx ma gw...  
>males crita panjang2...langsung aja pada malam harix gan...<p>

jam 18.15  
>cwe ajaib muncul dhadapan gw...n dy bsa mngabulkan permohonan gw...aladin kali..<br>cwe tu cms gw n nny2 tentang gw...yah namx org lemot...psti pikiranx lola kan...

langsung aja lah...  
>19.30-an...<br>gw ma tu cwe jadian gan...

aneh g' tu.,...ketemu cma 1 hri lebih dikit...kyk bdan gw yg dikit...  
>malh bsa jadian ...huft...<br>gpp dech...dapet cwe ckep...  
>n yang penting dy setia...hehehehe...hmmmmmmmmmmmm<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Cinta ku Berat di Trauma**

Ntah knp ni hari gw ngersa bimbang terhadaop diri gw sendiri…bukan bimbang karan kelaminx gag jlas…..tp bimbang karna gw pnya tampang kyk kodok mesum(tanpang kodok mesum gmn yah)…secara real ato harfiah nya..gw gag tw mo ngapain lagi nich hari….tepatx gw mulai ngelakuin hal2 aneh bisa di bilang gag etis…..dari makan….buang air…di tambah ngupil….(emang stiap org gag ngelakuinx apa)

Pada dasarx….prasaan gw yang mulai gag jlas ini di akibatkan suatu trouma yang bisa dibilang aneh…ya itu trouma akan pacaran,…stiap org pasti bertanya knp luwh trouma….ada yg ngejawab gw takut disakitin…gw takut menaykitin,,gw takut kena tilang polisi(nah loh)….trauma gw itu berbeda dari setiap jawaban yg keluar dari jawaban orang2….

Trauma gw ini adalah trauma yang sangat aneh…trauma yang menyebab kan gw gag bisa ngapa2in kalo udah berhadapan dengan cwe…klo pun udah berhadapan ma cwe pastix gw langsung bersikap mematung(sikap siap dan tak bergerak)..

Hal ini membuat gw ngerasa males tk berhadapan dengan cwe…bukan karana gw homo ato apa…pernah suatu hari dimana gw ketemuan sma cwe secara gag sengaja….pada awalx gw n dia gag saling kenal..tp ketika gw kenal dy,..n dy jga gag knal gw…(maaf salah mksdx dy jga knl gw)…kita mulai menjalin hub dekat…(bukan pacaran…tp Cuma sebatas SMSAN)..

Didalam SMS gw merasa biasa aja kalo lagi berhubungan ma dy…tp diwaktu dy ngajak ketemu(pergi dinner) ntah ada setan apa yang membesuk dalam otak gw…..diwaktu dalam perjalanan-gw bwa motor tanpa ngeliat kewajahx,,,,gw sich ngerasa biasa aja..tanpa ada kata2 yg terbata2..tp ketika udah nyampe di tempat mkan…kita memulai mengobrol dengan hal2 kecil misalax menanyakan apa kabar…gmn hari ini…dan bla..bla…bla..

Tp selang beberapa menit dari obrolan keceil itu…mulut gw serasa terkunci n gag bisa bicara…bahakan badan gw gag bisa bergerak…kcuali bergerak n mangap tuk nyuapin makanan kedalam mulut gw…

Tu cwe mulai heran ma gw n malah nny kmu kenapa?  
>Gw hanya duduk diam n tersenyum maksa…<p>

Terkadang hal ini ngebuat gw ngerasa ingin boker di tempat….mungkin secara tidak langsung rasa trauma ini membuat kerja bagian tonksampah dalam tubuh gw bekerja keras sehingga membuat rasa ingin boker itu keluar…

Hal ini lah yang mmbuat gw males bgt ketemu ama cwe yg bisa di bilang gw suka ato terserah lah…

Rasa trauma yang bisa di bilang antic n aneh bgt untuk dunia percintaan,kedokteran n kejiwaan…n jangan ampe kalian semua bilang gw gila…  
>Yang paling parah adalah…<p>

Gw suka sma seorang cwe…n utuk chatin ama dya aja gw takut setengah mati…klo orang lain mah biasa aja kalo chat ama cwe yg dia suka…sdangkan gw…..teman2 gw aja mesti marah2in gw dulu supaya gw bisa chat ma tu cwe…

Itu lah rasa trauma gw yg tak pernah ilang dalam hidup gw,…n selu tersenyum manis melihat penderitaan gw…. :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Ichimoku de koi ni ochiru**

Dah brapa minggu ini gw baru tw gimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_(yg bener2 cinta pada pandangan pertama bukan karna gw gag enk ama tu cwe yah)_..gw adalah gw orang yang sangat gag percaya yang namax cinta pada pandangan pertama..tapi ntah knp gw bisa ngerasain tu namax cinta...

saking begox..gw udah tw kalo tu cwe udah pnya cwo..tp karna prasaan bego yg gag pernah knl apa yang namax cinta pada pandangan pertama yah gw laju aja...gag knal monyet lewat..yang penting gw bisa ngerasain indah nya jatuh cinta...

suatu hari...gw ol bareng teman gw yg baru plg dari kerjax dengan nama jojo...gw ama jojo adalah sahabt dari SMP ampe skrg...  
>nah di sesi gw lagi buka FB<br>gw gag tw cwe yang gw kagumin itu online juga...si jojo dengan pikiran iseng..langsung mengambil alih FB gw dengan ganasx..gw lupa jelasin gmn si jojo ini..bdanx lebih gede dari gw 100% tenagax lebih gede dari gw...  
>so dgn dy ambil secara paksa FB gw dari tangan gw...yang jalas gw mental kayak bola yg di tendang keras...<p>

dengan keberhasilan jojo mengambil FB gw dari gw...  
>dy langsung online bersama cwe yang gw kagumi tersebut dengan mengatas nama kan gw<em>(ya iya lah...emg mengatas nama kan monyet)<em>

di suatu sesi...jojo menyatakan cinta kepada ty cwe_(pake FB gw so pasti cwe tu kira gw yang nemabak...walaupun gw udah seneng ampe gw terkencing2 dalam clana nahan seneng gw)_  
>ni sbagian chatingx waktu dy nembak..<br>gw(jojo) : stiap lawan jenis pasti mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap pasanganx...  
>cwe : kita kan blum knal...<p>

gw aja kaget setelah baca chat yg kyk gt  
>secara hati nurani gw seneng<br>tp secara emosional...gw emosi karan jawabanx kyk gt...  
>sumpah...hati gw kecewa BGT...udah kyk sampi glonggongan gw mendep2 dalam wc karna di tolak...<p>

tp ya udah lah...mo di apain lagi...gag ada jga orang yang mau sama orang yang idiot gag jlas kyk gw gini...

setelah gw berdiam diri karna kecewa di banting pake tokai nya para monyet yg nempel di pohon toge...  
>gw malah nyungsep kedalam tanah yang gw kais dengan bercucuran upil...(oke hal ini gw ngaco...)<p>

nah tepaatx tanggal 7 april...di mana gw uadh bisa tenag dengan sakit hati yg gw trima...aiz...kayak uadh benaran aja.,...padahal dah nagis darah waktu nulis ni kata2..sambil BOKER...

ada cw yang chat ma gw n bilang kalo gw pacaran ma cwe yang gw kagumi..(gw seneng bgt setelah denger dy ngomong gt...mo loncat2 kepohon2 toge tuk makan rambutan*gag nyambung*)gw jawab jujur..gw gag pacaran ma tu cwe...n gw aja knl dy cuma di FB...gag lebih...itu jujur jawaban gw...  
>niat bgt gw jawab iya...takutx gw di kemplang pake batu karna bilang iya...<p>

lanjut crita...  
>gw kaget setelah cwe yang atu kluar ato offline...cwe yang gw kagumi malah muncull...<br>n langsung bilang di sesi chat kyk gini

cwe : ka knal sama bg..  
>gw : maksudx?(gw mo mati seneng dy mulai sesi chating duluan)<p>

asli...gw gugup bgt dach chating ma dy...boro2 mo bnr ngejawab...ada satu sesi gw mo nulis nama dy tapi malah salah tulis jadi kata2 yg rada kasar kalo di dengar tuk daerah gw..

gw langsung salah tingkah n gag tentu rasa dach...  
>mo gimn mo tenang gw udah salah ucap ma cwe yang gw kagumi...<p>

setelah gw ngomong gt dy langsung off..

gw nagis 1000 tahun...sambil glinding2 kayak ban mobil...

setelah beberapa saat dy online lgi...  
>gw teriak kenceng2 bilang terima kasih tuhan...<p>

n gw chat ama dy kalo gag salah ampe jam 11an malam lah...gw gag ingat bener...  
>tp untuk tahun ini...hal itru merupakan kejutan terindah n hal yang menyenangkan buat gw...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**what's love**

okay ... now i'll tell you about a story that may not be accepted by your mind ... because you are not old enough ... hahahaha..just kidding guys...

This story started,,,,,,,when i got to know what people with love ...i dont know why,,,i felt a lump in the sense that love ...  
>people say...dont ever look for the meaning of love ... because you will not find the meaning of love ... and let's explain what it means to your own..<p>

those words made me think ... what is love, is a handsome...or pretty,,,,

so that at some point i began to understand it ... when i started the romance with a woman named maya(this name is a pseudonym)...Initially I have never loved at all ... until now the age of 6 months of our relationship tread  
>I began to feel a turmoil that i cant control inside myself...feeling as if it makes me mad to think about...so ... when thinking about my head was never collide into the wall, because daydreaming thinking...<p>

... when somehow it also ... I always think of maya... I love her..

bribet gw ngomong pake inggris...intix gt lah...  
>suatu saat..disaat gw mulai benar2 sayang ama maya...gw sempat di kerjain dengan kata putus...<br>bayangin KATA PUTUS(ya iya lah kata putus...emg kata emak luwh pa)...  
>gw di putusin oleh maya di tepi laut...<br>gila gw hampi aja mati karna kebanyakan minum air laut..yang udah gw eek in...ya ngak lah...emg gw tukang eek apa...  
>gw gag tw knp dy bilang gt...yang gw heran adalah...dy yang ngomong kq dy yang nangis...gw mah cuma gemeteran(malah gw mo kebelet pipis nahan sakit hati..ini bener...gw kalo lagi sedih ato kesel pasti kelenjar kencing gw bekerja keras bgt tu...sampe2 kalo ada yang bisa buka perusahaan air kencing..gw bisa kaya kykx tuch)...<p>

gw langsung bertindak..dengan belagak sok maco..padahal dach mo mati  
>"apa yang harus yan lakuin tuk maya...supaya maya yakin kalo yan sangat cinta dengan maya"kata gw..."ryan harus teriak kenceng2 n bilang kalo ryan cinta ma maya(kalo bisa terjun kelaut biar mati)"kata maya..."oke"kata gw..<br>belom sempat gw teriak...dy malah bilang..."yan...makan yuk...maya laper nich"  
>anjrit...gw kira dy bkal ngehentiin aksi gw...tw2x malah ngajak makan...<br>monyet bgt dach...  
>padahal gw siap terjun naggung malu gara2 teriak...<p>

pas nyampe di tempat makan gw masih mohon2 ma maya...supaya balikan...n dy malah bilang dengan enteng kalo dy n gw gag pernah putus,...n dy td cuma bercanda

bumi gonjang ganjing...rahwana keluar mo makan ni cwe...gw hampir mati karan di putusin dy malah enk bilang ini bercanda...

kalo sempat aja...ada truk yang lewat...gw lempar nich cwe ke sana biar di lindes ampe abis...tp gw gag jadi nglakuinx..karna gag tega sekalian gw sayang bgt ma tu cwe...

gw bingung knp dy mesti ngerjain gw kayak gt...gw slidik demi slidik...ternyata..dy pengen suasana baru dari hubungan gw dengan dy..yang selama ini ribut mulu...ya udah..gw happy bgt karena dy mo ngelakuin hal kyk gt tuk perjuangin hubungan gw ma dy...

intix...

cinta itu bisa ngubah setiap orang loh..dari benci jadi suka...bahkan eek pun bisa jadi coklat loh...

seperti yang di kutip oleh Charlie brown di komiks peanuts  
><em>nothing takes the flavor out of the peanut butter quite like unrequited love<em>  
>sadap...mantab bgt kata2...<p>

kalo kata2 gw sich...  
>cinta tu bisa ngubah tokai jadi jin...<br>haha...kagaak nyambung bgt dach...  
>haha<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**10.10.10**

(nama pemeran cwex gw samarin yah...cz blum waktux di publis)

huft...sbner gw g pgen crita knp tu angka 10.10.10...

gara2 tu angka gw hampir modar...

bayangin aja...  
>pas tu tanggal jantung gw hampir keluar n ngomong...(mama...saya g' mau sama dy...dy homo...)"nah loh...setan ni jantung..masa gw di bilang homo...gw kan maho...heeeeeh...bkanx sama aja..."<p>

hah...  
>gw g bsa ngebayangin aja knp gw bsa gt saat gw ngomong suka ma cwe secara langsung n face to face...secara g langsung jantung gw berhenti sejenak...<br>pas gw ngomong pake bhsa inggris ma tu cwe dgn bahasa ingris yg kayak homo ke injek kerbo yg lagi PUP...

dwaktu gw ngomong ma tu cwe pake bhasa inggris...enk bgt dach...gw bsa ngomong apa pun seenak perut gw yg lgi pgen dangdutan(dasar perut kampung...masa doyan dangdut)  
>krn tu cwe kagak ngrti sedikit put apa yg gw ngomong...<p>

gw pgen bgt ngomong pake bhsa jepang...tp yg gw takutin pas ngomong pake bahasa jepang gw malah di sangka...BABON memperkosa nenek2 lagi PUP(kagak ada kerjaan bgt,...masa org lagi PUP di sebutin jg...)

nah pas ngomng panjang lebar...dy malah gag ngeh...ya uadah gw lanjutin pake bhsa INDONESIA(gw cinta indonesia)  
>yg gw omongin malah jdi kyk kampret lgi ngais2 tanah tuk pipis...(idih pipis asalan...bintitan tu tititx)...<p>

dsaat gw ngomong pake bhasa indonesia...gw hampis aja ngebacain teks proklamasix para babon yg lagi pengen merdeka...(proklamasi...kami para babon pink yg g tw sapa yg ngasih tu nama sama kami...  
>dgn ini menyatakan...<br>negara INDONESIA harus memerdekakan para babon dgen memberikan pisang setiap hari kpeda kami...dan memberikan kami rumah dgn vasilitas utma...toilet  
>atas nama babon gila<p>

ryan jeckta friza)

gw hampisr aja ngebacain tu teks...

pas gw pngen bilng apa isi prasaan gw ma dy...eh malah jantung gw berhenti n loncat keluar...  
>gw tepar dadakan...n berharap ada nafas buatan...(pgenx dya yg ngasih...n yang datang malah para homo yg lagi nari striptis...n bumi pun gonjang ganjing kyk para autis yg lagi ayan)<p>

pas gw ngomong ma dy...  
>kyk gni dach dialogx...gw lupa2 ingat...<p>

gw : yan pikir...hal sama yg seperti yg yan SMS kmren...  
>apakah mgkin cinta monyet dapat berubah menjadi cinta brutosaurus(maaf mas radit saya ngutip kata2 anda...maklum saya kagak kreatif)<p>

DDDD : bisa aja...asalkan tuhan berkehendak...(secara g langsung brubah raut wajahx menjadi serius) knp bsa secepat ini...?

gw : yah...yan g tw(sambil ngeyel kyk babon yg abis dipanggang pake oven)prsaan kan datang n pergix seenk nya aja...(kadang klo mo nyemplung ke laut ja terserah dy...)

yah itulah sebagian dialog...

intix setelh gw ngomngkyk gt ma dy...

gw jdi panik bgt...dalam hati berbisik...(oh tuhan...cpat lah kw cabut nyawa tu ikan paus...biar ntr saya bisa makan ikan bakar ama ni cwe...)

dy malah ngomg..."g butuh jawaban skrg kan...skrg kita harus knl dri kita yg baru dlu...yan harus mengenal DDDD,,gmn sikapx...n DDDD harus mengenal yan lbih jauh...jdi kita jalani aja dlu,"

gw malah ngeyel bilang gini..."i'm crazy...why you don't love me..."(ya iya lah...mn ada org yang waras mo sama org gila kyk gw)

yah intix gt aja...gw a dy blum ada kepastian gtuh...

gw harus nggu jawaban dri tu cwe...dgn menjalani hidup gw sebagai RYAN JECKTA FRIZA yg pemalu to RYAN JECKTA FRIZA yg lebih mirip sama babon gila yg lagi kesurupan n di banting sama martil segede patung liberty...

apapun pilihanx gw bkal trima...

karna menurut gw...cinta g pernah ada...yg ada cma kasih sayang...  
>n setiap manusia harus hidup seperti katak ato pun marmun<br>yg dimna klo katak  
>harus melompat dari satu batu kebatu lain tuk menemukan tempat peristirahat yg nyaman bgix<p>

sedangkan marmut...harus slalu berlari dan berlari didalam t4 [permainanx hingga dy menemukan ketenangan yg dy impikan...


End file.
